The Man who Make a Violin from Cremona
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Seiji membuka bungkus kotak itu, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah buku-/Mind to RnR?


_Malam makin larut, namun tak membuatnya peduli akan keadaan luar. Tangan terampilnya masih beradu dengan pahat kayu dan objek yang menjadi sasaran. Lampu pijar menerangi meja kerja. Goresan-goresan pada balok kayu itu makin tercipta. Satu bentuk lagi, maka semuanya selesai._

_Sesekali punggung tangannya menyeka keringat yang membasahi pelipis. Malam ini terasa panas sekali, padahal baru memasuki musim panas. _

_Jam antik abad 18'an berdentang dari pojokan ruangan, namun pemuda itu tak terlalu terganggu dengan suaranya. Ia masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri._

_Satu lagi..._

_Jemarinya masih mengukir balok kayu itu._

"_Fiuh, akhirnya." gumamnya sembari menyatukan beberapa bagian balok kayu yang sudah dibentuk menjadi sebuah benda._

_._

_._

_._

_Stradivarius_.

**-whisper of the heart-**

**Whisper of the Heart by Studio Ghibli**

**The Man who Make a Violin from Cremona by jiro yujikku**

**-whisper of the heart-**

Shizuku masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk Bandara Internasional Malpensa, menunggu seseorang datang menjemput. Tangannya memegang sepucuk surat yang dikirim oleh Seiji seminggu yang lalu—bersama dengan tiket pesawat ke Italia.

"Shizuku!" seseorang memanggil, Shizuku menoleh sembari memasukkan surat itu ke dalam saku jasnya. "Maaf, kau lama menunggu?" tanya Seiji, terengah-engah di hadapan kekasih—ralat, calon istrinya.

"_Uun_." Shizuku menggeleng pelan, "aku baru saja tiba."

"Maaf, semalam aku lembur." kata pemuda itu lagi sambil membungkuk, Shizuku menggeleng lagi, "Ayo, kubawakan barangmu, kau pasti capek perjalanan dari Jepang ke Itali."

"Tidak juga, aku malah tidur di dalam pesawat." Shizuku tertawa renyah.

"Kau istirahat dulu di apartemenku, besok kuajak kau jalan-jalan keliling Cremona." Seiji menyetop sebuah taksi, "Lagipula, aku juga ingin mendengar ceritamu selama aku di Cremona." lanjutnya.

Taksi yang mereka tumpangi segera melaju ke alamat yang diberikan oleh Seiji.

**-whisper of the heart-**

Esoknya, Seiji menepati janji mengajak Shizuku keliling Cremona. Tubuh Shizuku juga sudah lebih baik ketimbang kemarin mengalami _jetlag_.

"Wuah, hebat sekali Cremona! Banyak bangunan megah!" Shizuku terkagum, memandang bangunan tinggi ala Eropa kuno.

"_Da yo na_..." komen Seiji.

"Tak banyak hal menarik di sini, tapi aku tahu beberapa tempat yang bisa membuatmu tercengang." Tangan Seiji menggandeng Shizuku menuju suatu tempat.

"_Hontou_?"

"_Hontou da yo_!" katanya.

Puas berkeliling melihat lebih dekat dengan kota Cremona, Seiji mengajak Shizuku makan di sebuah restoran.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Seiji sambil menyendok _lasagna_.

"_Sugoi_! Tempat ini luar biasa!" kata Shizuku.

"Setelah ini, bagaimana kalau ke tempat pembuatan biola?" ajak pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"_Un_! Setuju!" teriak Shizuku penuh semangat.

"Jadi..." Seiji membuka percakapan setelah beberapa menit makanan mereka habis, "bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Jepang?" tanya Seiji.

"Masih sibuk seperti biasa, kau tahu bosku itu agak menyebalkan kalau sedang pms." keluh gadis yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi wanita itu, namun sifat kekanakanannya masih tersisa.

"Apa kau masih membuat cerita?" tanya Seiji.

"Iya, ada proyek yang sedang kukerjakan." jawab Shizuku.

"Oh ya? Boleh aku membacanya?"

"Tidak, sebelum aku menyelesaikan semuanya." tolak Shizuku.

"Oh, ayolah Shizuku." paksa Seiji.

"Tidak mau!" Shizuku tetap bersikukuh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tak akan mentraktirmu _torrone_—makanan manis warna putih yang ada _almond_ di tengahnya—." kata Seiji sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hee? _Sonna_..."

"Hahaha, ayo!" ajak Seiji menuju tempatnya membuat biola. Shizuku terkagum melihat biola-biola terkenal dipajang di etalase. Seiji mengajaknya menuju tempat kerjanya, di sana ia menyapa beberapa pegawai pembuat biola lainnya.

Perjalanan mereka ditutup dengan lagu '_Take Me Home, Country Road_' yang dibawakan oleh Shizuku dengan alunan lembut biola yang dimainkan oleh tangan Seiji.

**-whisper of the heart-**

Hanya tiga hari Shizuku berkunjung ke Cremona. Perempuan itu harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Jepang.

Tiga minggu berlalu, siang itu, seperti biasa, Seiji sedang membuat biola di ruang kerjanya. Salah satu rekan pembuat biola lainnya datang sambil membawa sekotak kecil paket.

"Ada kiriman untukmu." katanya.

"Eh? Mungkinkah dari kakek?" gumamnya, menghentikan pekerjaan dan menerima lemparan paket tersebut. "Ah, _grazie_—terima kasih." katanya.

Seiji membuka bungkus kotak itu, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah buku bertuliskan.

'_Cremona kara Baiorin wo Tsukutta Otoko—The Man who Make a Violin from Cremona_' oleh Shizuku Tsukishima.

Seiji tersenyum memandang cover buku tersebut. Malam ini ia akan lembur membacanya hingga tamat.

**END**

**-whisper of the heart-**


End file.
